If Only For A Moment
by Rayne Kerrigan
Summary: The jewel constructed. What will Inuyasha and Kagome do now? Rated M for later chapters.


For all that we have, the greatest gift we can be given is love. Sometimes, it comes from somewhere unexpected. Please R && R, enjoy!

If Only For A Moment

Life had moved on after the jewel had been completed but Kagome felt as though her life would never be the same. She had grown so used to living in feudal japan that she never really considered what life back home might be like after being absent for so long. Her mother, grandpa and Souta were likely worried about her and wanted her to come home. The miko missed her relatives but she wanted to remain here, she loved Inuyasha. She wanted to be with him, always. She just had to get up the nerve to tell him.

This was the point that she was at now, sitting near the bone eater's well. She was waiting for Inuyasha, when would be come? Surely this meeting meant as much to him as it did to her. "Oh, Inuyasha." she said, her voice full of sadness and despair. Would he come or would he choose Kikiyo. She had been reincarnated, she was no longer dead but Kagome felt as if too much time had passed between then for each other's betrayals to ever be rectified. However, love was a hard thing to shake loose from. The high school girl knew first hand, unfortunately.

The trees rustled far to Kagome's left, she turned to look. Was it him? Was it Inuyasha? Her heart fluttered like a skittish butterfly, wild and free in her chest. It was horrible and wonderful at the same time. How could being in love be both, she wondered. Inuyasha emerged from the trees, his face was somber. Kagome's stomach knotted itself, that was not a welcomed look. She wished he would look up at her and smile. Smile that foolish, idiotic smile and tell her he loved her. She wanted - no, needed to hear it.

"Inuyasha." she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse. The half-demon looked up at her, his golden eyes glistened beneath the setting sun. He looked sad. Not knowing what was thinking was tearing at her, heart and soul. She needed to know what was wrong, what could make such a proud hanyou look so mournful. "Kagome." he said as he swiftly closed the gap between them. He took her hands and looked down at them, there were so soft and fragile - he feared that he might sully them from just touching them.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." he said, his eyes focused completely on her. "I have something to tell you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying hard to keep a neutral look on her face. The hanyou's eyes glinted as the sun sank lower into the horizon. He needed to tell her soon before he lost his nerve. "Kagome ... I- " he paused, trying to find the words to say. "I - hmmm." He stopped himself and turned to look at the setting sun, "I am going to marry Kikiyo." he said finally. His eyes burned from the revelation, more so when he looked at _his_ miko.

Kagome's heart shattered into a million pieces in that moment. How could he have done this to her ... he must have known. He must. "Kagome ..." Inuyasha called to her, desperation coating his usually haughty tone. "What did you need to tell me ... I need to know." he turned and took her shoulders. He needed to know, he needed her to stay. Even if Kikiyo was to be his wife, he needed to have her close. She kept him sane. She held in her hands his will to live. "Nothing important," she said, pulling away from him and walking to the edge of the forest. "I just love you." she whispered before ducking into the forest, running full tilt towards whatever ends might meet her.

"Oh ... Inuyasha." she sobbed as she ran and ran and ran, she ran until her chest hurt and her legs ached. However, she heard no one coming after her. Kagome cried harder, "I love you, you baka!" she shrieked to no one in particular, tears running down her face. She shook hard, sobbing and wailing. She didn't care who found her or what they did to her. Her world was finished as far as she was concerned. Void of all energy, Kagome collapsed on the forest floor. She cried until sleep claimed her, dreamless and welcoming.


End file.
